glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Glitter Force Warriors
Below is a list of warriors in each series: Glitter Force [[Emily|'Emily/Glitter Lucky']] (gallery) - Originally Miyuki Hoshizora/Cure Happy. The pink leader of the first Glitter Force, she controls the power of light. Emily lacks talent in many areas, but she's outgoing, courageous, and always willing to lend a helping hand. In her free time, she loves to read fairy tales. Her introductory phrase is, "A fabulous shimmer! A glow in your heart! I'm Glitter Lucky!" [[Kelsey|'Kelsey/Glitter Sunny']] (gallery) - Originally Akane Hino/Cure Sunny. The orange member of the Glitter Force, she controls the power of fire. Kelsey is equally passionate about volleyball and her family's Japanese restaurant, and she loves to make jokes. She gets angry sometimes, but most of the time she has a sunny disposition and she refuses to give up. Her introductory phrase is, "When you mess with me, you're playing with fire! I'm Glitter Sunny!" [[Lily|'Lily/Glitter Peace']] (gallery) - Originally Yayoi Kise/Cure Peace. The yellow member of the Glitter Force, she controls the power of lightning. Lily is a shy crybaby, but that's far from all there is to her personality. She's a talented anime-style artist and she's a complete geek when it comes to cartoons such as Superbott. Though Lily is quick to lose hope when things go wrong, she never gives up completely and always comes back ready to win. Her introductory phrase is, "Puppies and kittens! The power of love! I'm Glitter Peace!" [[April|'April/Glitter Spring']] (gallery) - Originally Nao Midorikawa/Cure March. The green member of the Glitter Force, she controls the power of wind. April loves soccer and is an incredibly fast runner. She often takes care of her five (later six) brothers and sisters, whom she loves very much. Although she tries to be serious and the mom of the group, she is the most easily scared out of the five, especially when it comes to bugs and ghosts. Her introductory phrase is, "A force as strong as life itself! I'm Glitter Spring!" [[Chloe|'Chloe/Glitter Breeze']] (gallery) - Originally Reika Aoki/Cure Beauty. The blue member of the Glitter Force, she controls the power of ice and snow. Chloe is extremely intelligent and the main strategizer of the Glitter Force. She has a wide variety of duties and talents as a studious middle schooler, an archery queen, and the vice president (later president) of the student council. Despite all this, she often doesn't understand social things, like humor. She is the least likely out of the five to get emotional, though even she has her moments. Her introductory phrase is, "Cool and swift as the winter wind! I'm Glitter Breeze!" Glitter Force Doki Doki [[Maya Aida|'Maya Aida/Glitter Heart']] (gallery) - Originally Mana Aida/Cure Heart. The pink leader of the Glitter Force Doki Doki, she represents the card suit of hearts. Maya is the incredibly competent student council president of her middle school, and she never refuses an opportunity to be selfless and help other people out. Despite this, she is often scatterbrained and she regularly overestimates her capabilities. Her introductory phrase is, "The power of love! I'm Glitter Heart!" [[Rachel|'Rachel/Glitter Diamond']] (gallery) - Originally Rikka Hishikawa/Cure Diamond. The blue member of the Glitter Force Doki Doki, she represents the card suit of diamonds. Rachel is Maya's childhood friend, and she constantly watches over Maya to make sure that she doesn't spread herself too thin. Despite scolding her often, she doubts her own capabilities and believes that she can never be as good as Maya. Nonetheless, she's has incredible academic talent. Her introductory phrase is, "The light of wisdom! Glitter Diamond!" [[Clara Yotsuba|'Clara Yotsuba/Glitter Clover']] (gallery) - Originally Alice Yotsuba/Cure Rosetta. The yellow member of the Glitter Force Doki Doki, she represents the card suit of clubs. Clara is the insanely rich heiress to a huge company, and as such she's ladylike. Although she is almost perpetually calm, she's quite formidable when she's angry, as she knows martial arts and has hurt people with it before. As Glitter Clover, her abilities are mainly defensive. Her introductory phrase is, "As warm and bright as the sun! I'm Glitter Clover!" [[Mackenzie Mack|'Mackenzie Mack/Glitter Spade']] (gallery) - Originally Makoto Kenzaki/Cure Sword. The purple member of the Glitter Force Doki Doki, she represents the card suit of spades. Mackenzie is from the kingdom of Splendorius and was part of the original Glitter Force, but after it got destroyed and her teammates were defeated, she took refuge on Earth. Her goal is to find her princess, Marie Angelica, and she becomes a popular idol singer in order alert the princess to her location. At first, she doesn't want others getting hurt by trying to help her, so she's stern and demeaning to the other Glitter Force Warriors. However, she eventually accepts being part of the team and becomes good friends with Maya, Rachel, and Clara. Her introductory phrase is, "The blade of courage! Glitter Spade!" [[Natalie|'Natalie/Glitter Ace']] (gallery) - Originally Aguri Madoka/Cure Ace. The red member of the Glitter Force Doki Doki, she represents the card value of ace. Unlike the other characters, who are present from the first episode, Natalie doesn't appear as herself nor as Glitter Ace until halfway through the show. Natalie is 10 years old (later 11), but when she transforms into Glitter Ace, she becomes seven years older. Natalie is strict and sometimes inadvertently hurtful with her words, but despite this, she is wise beyond her years. Her introductory phrase is, "'A' for absolutely fabulous! I'm Glitter Ace!"Category:Lists Category:Glitter Force Category:Glitter Force Doki Doki Category:Glitter Force Warriors